Ami Onuki
Ami Onuki is a character from the TV show, Hi Hi Puffy AmiYumi, based on the real-life Japanese musician. She is an optimist and best friend of Yumi Yoshimura. Appearence She favors bubblegum pop and wears a 1960's go-go dress, also sporting a flower in her hair and white knee-high go-go boots. For sleepwear Ami wears a pink sleeved nightgown with an flower in the middle. For swimwear, Ami wear an light blue bikini. For formal wear, Ami wears a yellow dress with yellow opera gloves and wears her hair in a bun. For ninja wear, Ami wears a lavender ninja outfit with a lavender balaclava. Personality As the optimist, Ami always looks on the bright side of things and finds a solution to every situation (being two years older, yet acting less mature). She loves rainbows, bunnies, sparkles and anything else girly. Special Abilities Ami can drive the tour bus, talk to bees, make a huge mess and clean in the form of a tornado and play her drums with her feet. Ami can crush a handheld gaming device with her hand (as seen in The Legend of Mei Pie) and she is also a ninja like Yumi (Ninjacompoop). Ami can also throw things far away as seen in "Gridiron Maidens", due to always pounding on the drums. Gallery Ami & Yumi crying.png PDVD_528.PNG|Ami pissed off ami crying.png|ami crying ami crying double facepalm.png ami sad.png ami sad crying tears.png All cartoons inthe world.jpg Trivia *As seen in the last part of episode three, Dance A Go-Go, Ami's dream was to compete in a dance contest known as D.P.H. (Dance Party Hysteria.) *As seen in the second part of episode thirty four, Truth or Dare, she decided that if she could change on thing about Yumi, it would be an end to her spitting water in the sink and making it go everywhere. This was hinted by Yumi asking Ami that if she could change one thing about Yumi, what would it be. Ami had flashback of Yumi spitting in the sink, causing it to get on Ami, Ami disgusted. *Along with Yumi, Ami has had a huge crush on (King) Chad ever since she's laid eyes on him. So, in the second part of episode five, In the Cards, she had a battle with Yumi in the hot card game, Stu-Pi-Doh. (a meme of, Yu-Gi-Oh!) They fought and whoever won got to ask Chad out. Ami won but Chad rejected him and easily beat her in a round of Stu-Pi-Doh. *In the second part of the episode four, Robo-Pop, Ami and Yumi were mad at Kaz for ordering a fleet of robots just like Ami and Yumi. The Ami robots kept saying, "I am Ami. I am very excited to meet you." *Ami is voiced by Janice Kawaye who also voiced Jenny Wakeman from the TV show, My Life as a Teenage Robot. *Despite acting like a child in the show, the real Ami Onuki is the olders of the two. Category:Female Category:Teenagers Category:Cartoon Heroes Category:TV Show Heroes Category:Titular Category:Artistic Category:Ninjas Category:Fictionalized Category:Femme Fatale Category:Pure Good Category:Crime Stoppers Category:Possessed/Brainwashed Category:Control Freaks Category:Optimists Category:Comic Book Heroes Category:Damsel in distress Category:Fighter Category:Freedom Fighters Category:Cowards Category:Animal Kindness Category:Tomboys Category:Monarchs Category:Kids Category:Role Models Category:Childhood friends